Orphans and Genius'
by Amaterasu.Goddess.of.Sun
Summary: Bad title. Just a stupid fic. I just feel like writing so flamers are going to have a ball with this. Don't worry,I'm prepared for the worst.
1. Chapter 1

I'm trying this YET AGAIN! And that Waulrus guy, LEAVE ME ALONE!!! I was in a b*tchy mood when you reviewed and I am usually a really nice person. So please, LEAVE ME BE!!!! I'm ditching the whole spy thing and going for someone (like me) stumbling into Artemis' life. And if you think I'm conceited by writing about myself, I totally agree. But I am bad at making names (as most people have experienced) so I'm using myself. I'm probably boring you now so here's some story. (I really was adopted but I was never in an orphanage long. I barely remember since I was only a year old.)  
  
Anne Marie stared out her window at the stars. She saw a streak of light and she felt her heart jump. She closed her eyes and thought, I wish I could someday have a family. She opened her eyes and sighed. "Who would want me? I'm an ugly little girl who's clumsy and head is always in the clouds," she muttered to herself as she walked across the room to her bed. She plopped on her bed and looked over at her mirror. A sixteen year old girl stared back with blank blue eyes. Her strawberry-blonde hair looked a little dull in the moonlight. She sighed again, and layed down in bed. She sat thinking about the story she was writing. It was about a girl who felt lost until she met a young boy with magical powers. And they went on many adventures together. She was still working on the end but she knew it was just her dreams written on paper. She finally dozed off into an uneasy sleep.  
  
Artemis sat in his computer room trying to find a paper he desperately needed. "Dammit," he muttered as he shuffled through his many papers. He leaned back in his chair and rubbed his eyes. He felt a bit tired, due to the fact that it was 2:00 in the morning. There was a knock on the door and he said, "Come in." "Artemis," Juliet walked in with her nightgown on. "Artemis. It's 2:00 in the morning, I think you should try and get some sleep." Artemis sighed and said," Fine. But I have to get this research done by Saturday." He clicked off his desk lamp and walked to bed. He went to sleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.  
  
Okay, I know. It sucked! I know that you all are gonna say that this is the most revolting fic you have ever read. So I'm preparing myself for the worst.  
  
:-) ~*( From Anne Marie Davis )*~(-: 


	2. Chapter 2

Whoa. I'm so shocked! You guys didn't tear me to shreds! This improves my mood very much. Sorry about my harshness on myself. I thought this story would be ripped to shreds by flamers. Anywho, let's get back to the story! First here are some replies to reviews:  
  
Skye Firebane --I appreciate you fitting in one last review to me. And I hope when you read over my story properly to please give me some ideas if you can. And thanks a whole lot for the website! (  
  
Blue Yeti - Thanks a bunch! Thanks a lot for the good advice. I swear, I really do suck at making up names. But I'm sorry if I sounded a bit harsh. I was in one of those I-hate-everything-and-everybody type moods.  
  
Kickbutt 297 - Thanx!  
  
Stardust Firebolt - Yeah. I was pretty ticked off when he reviewed. But thanks for the encouragement! I'll try to put in more detail and I might have trouble with the long chapters. But I'll try my best!  
  
Okay, now I'm boring you. Here's some more:  
  
Orphans and Genius' By: Anne Marie Davis  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do NOT. I repeat, DO NOT, own Artemis Fowl. I think the author is great and he has a wonderful way of telling stories. I am NOT making money off this!!!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Anne Marie woke up to her bed hoping up and down. She tried to focus her sleepy eyes on what was causing it and she immediately saw a familiar face. On her bed was none other than her best friend, Katlin Reynolds, or more commonly known as Kat. Kat was always the perky little girl who loved life and everything in it. She had short blonde hair and big, curious brown eyes. Anne Marie growled with frustration and tried to hide under her covers. "Come on Anne Marie! It's 10:00! Time to wake up!" Kat gave one big jump and Anne Marie shouted," Alright already! How come you like waking up so early?" Kat jumped onto the floor with a thump and said," Because. And plus, it's not even early!" Anne Marie sighed and climbed out of bed to go take a shower.  
  
After she was showered and dressed Anne Marie walked down stirs to the Dining Hall for the orphanage she lived in.  
  
You see, Anne Marie Davis was an orphan. She was abandoned when she was 1 year old and had been placed in a small orphanage on the outskirts of Dublin. (A/n: No. I do not live in Ireland. I live in Hawaii, but I don't think the story would make much sense if I was in Hawaii, now would it?) Life at the orphanage was fairly well. She was now sixteen years old and had a few close friends. Except for one group of girls who absolutely despised Anne Marie.  
  
Deborah Vane was one girl who thought she was the best. Even though she was an orphan like all the rest. When donations of clothes were brought in, she always found a way to get first picks. And her sister, Winifred Vane was just her little copy. Winifred would just imitate her older sister like a very small and annoying parrot.  
  
Deborah walked up to Anne Marie and said," Well if it isn't the freaky, geeky and dweeby little twerp." Anne Marie smiled sweetly and said," Good morning to you too Deborah." She usually tried to act civil with her. "Don't pretend to act all buddy-buddy with me Davis." Anne Marie tried playing dumb and asked," Whatever do you mean Deborah?" Deborah walked right up to her face and said," Don't play dumb. You know exactly what I mean." And with that last comment Deborah left.  
  
Anne Marie sighed. She wished she could go back in time to change the one event that had made Deborah hate her so much.  
  
Back when Anne Marie and Deborah were 7, Anne Marie had grown very close with the cutest guy in the orphanage, Tyler Pritchard. She usually beat him at basketball. Well it just so happened that Deborah had a crush on him. And one day Tyler asked Anne Marie to help him improve his jump shot. She gladly agreed to help and they spent the afternoon on the basketball court.  
  
Well, Deborah had been sick that day and her friend, Molly Smith, had overheard the conversation between Tyler and Anne Marie. Except she had left right before the part where the jump shots came in. So she reported to her friend and Deborah grew furious. Deborah had, of course, thought that Anne Marie was trying to get together with Tyler. Deborah confronted Anne Marie, and of course Anne Marie denied it. But it wasn't good enough for Deborah. So that's how that came to be.  
  
Anne Marie took a seat next to her perky friend. Kat smiled and said," Guess what!" "What," said Anne Marie, obviously not really interested. Her friend ignored her tone of voice and continued," We're having French Toast today! It's your favorite!" Anne Marie just nodded and stared at her plate. French Toast was her favorite but she was not in the mood to act happy.  
  
(A/n: Now remember. I really do NOT know how Artemis would act. I just finished the first book and I am still waiting for the second to be returned to the library. So be warned that the next chapter may not be his usual behavior. And if you have helpful hints on how Artemis acts, please feel free to voice them.)  
  
The next chapters will switch between Artemis and Anne Marie. So next one will be about Artmeis.  
  
Ta-ta for now!  
  
:-)*~(Anne Marie Davis)~*(-: 


	3. Chapter 3

Ok, I'm FINALLY updating. This next part was on my other computer and I tried transferring it but it wouldn't work. So here I am, retyping it. ::mutters:: Damn computer. ON WITH THE STORY!  
  
DISACLAIMER: See beginning of story.  
  
Chapter 3: I scream for ice cream.  
  
By: Anne Marie Davis  
  
"Oh my gosh Anne! I can't believe you won that contest!"  
  
Kat sat on her bed already packed and ready to go. Anne Marie was still finishing up her hair. Kat took out her mirror and compact and started applying gray eyeshadow to her eyes. Anne Marie came out of the restroom with her hair in a casual style and she grabbed her bag.  
  
"Yeah, I did put a lot of effort into that essay. Deborah tried for it too ya know, except they found out she had Phoebe Hallowell do it for her. Haha, she was disqualified."  
  
Kat giggled," That makes me feel even better about going on this trip! That she could've gone too! HA!"  
  
Anne Marie had won an essay contest for the orphanage. Anne Marie had always been an ok writer. She had always enjoyed it too. So when the opportunity popped up for her to win a trip to the city accompanied with $1,000.00. She thought she'd have a go at it. And much to her surprise, she'd won! So here she was packing her backpack for a fun-filled day of shopping.  
  
Anne Marie shook her head. Kat had always been a sweet girl, but when she didn't like someone, she didn't like someone. She'd do anything to make their life miserable. But Anne Marie found Kat's evil side very amusing.  
  
Kat jumped up and shouted," All right, all right! Enough lolly-gagging already! Let's get this show on the road!" With that she jumped up and snatched up her bag. She grabbed Anne Marie by the arm and dragged her out of the room.  
  
  
  
Artemis Fowl sat at his state-of-the-art computer station, looking up information on three of the most powerful witches in the world.  
  
He pushed his glasses farther up his nose and took a closer look at the screen.  
  
There was a picture, a drawing of three beautiful women, all gathered around a steaming cauldron. He scanned down the page towards the paragraph under the drawing. It read:  
  
The Delgado sisters were one of the most powerful witches known, they were born to a Spaniard family in Spain. They were named Amanda, Bianca, Marissa, each two years apart. But when the parents were falsely accused of being witches, they were forced to flee the country. Eventually they ended up in Dublin, Ireland, where they settled. But even there they were found. Marissa and Bianca were captured a trialed. They both were burned at the stake. But fortunately the eldest was spared and she fled to the countryside. She changed her identity to Ella Jones and eventually married to an Irish farmer named Hector "Jesse" Davis. They had children and lived happy lives and both died at age of 100. Which was very rare back then.  
  
Modern day has changed the ways. Witches are believed to not exist anymore but Amanda's blood has survived. She resides in a country orphanage outside of Dublin; her name is Anne Marie Andralyn Davis. An address cannot be given due to security reasons.  
  
But after that Artemis ignored. A witch just might be his ticket for more gold. With her powers he could break into any high security bank in all of Europe! He smiled evilly as a plan started to formulate. Today was a good day for crime.  
  
(A/n: ::stares amazed at the screen:: Whoa.did I just write that!? That was pretty good!)  
  
  
  
Anne Marie grinned goofily at the sight before her. It was a gorgeous sunny day. And the temperature was warm. And there, lay the most extraordinary sight she had ever seen. She had never seen so many people! Everything was so noisy and busy, it was incredible. She was dragged into the nearest store immediately.  
  
The girls spent all afternoon shopping, after 3 hours the glory of shopping was wearing down. So Anne Marie suggested an ice-cream stop. Kat didn't argue.  
  
10 minutes later the girl came out of the shop with double scoop ice creams. They sat on a nearby bench and rested.  
  
  
  
Artemis glanced around a squinted even though he had sunglasses. How could he be expected to find anyone with all this!? He scowled as a businessman with a cell phone shoved him. Artemis grumbled as he felt a tap on his shoulder.  
  
He turned to see his manservant, Butler. "Ah, yes. Hello Butler. Found anything yet?"  
  
Butler shook his head and replied," I haven't. Are you sure the girl is here?"  
  
Artemis scowled at being doubted," Of course I'm sure! How could I not be?"  
  
Butler shrugged and continued scanning the crowd for the girl.  
  
After 15 minutes more of scanning, Butler was beginning to think Artemis was loosing his touch. Until he heard the boy shout," There! I see her!" Butler turned and moved his eyes to the place directed, and indeed, there on a bench sat a small girl with strawberry-blonde hair. He smiled; this was where he'd start to have some fun.  
  
  
  
Anne Marie finished her treat in minutes. She sat there waiting for her friend to come out of the restroom when she heard a voice," Anne Marie." She glanced around, no one looked like they were calling her. Maybe she was just imagining things with the heat. Then she heard her name again, louder this time, coming from the alley just a few feet away. She stared at the alley warily.  
  
She thought for one minute of joining her friend inside the store, where there were more people but the idea was quickly pushed out of thought by her curiosity. She stood up and grabbed her bag, slinging it over her shoulder, and headed for the alley.  
  
She stepped into the alley cautiously. She kept her senses alert, every part of her body vigilant. Suddenly a pair of enormous hands grabbed her by the shoulders from behind. She struggled but the hands gripped painfully against her arms. She screamed but was quickly muffled by the assailant.  
  
She remembered back to when she was attacked by the class bully like this. She had stepped on the boy's toe and elbowed him in the nose. Of course, that was 3rd Grade. She seemed to not have any better ideas so she went for it.  
  
She slammed her foot onto the attacker's foot and the man, considering the large size, howled with pain. She kicked him in the shin and ran as fast as she could towards the end of the alleyway. But before her emerged a tall boy of her age with pale skin and ice-cold ice. She shivered at his gaze. The boy held up a small metallic object and suddenly she felt secure.  
  
These men were not trying to hurt her. She was just being paranoid. She had nothing at all to worry about. And then a chilling voice filled her mind," Get into the car, girl." She nodded robotically and headed towards the limousine near the sidewalk, where had that come from? But she quickly forgot that thought as she entered the air conditioned car and sat down on the cool leather seats.  
  
All of a sudden she felt tired, "It's probably the heat," she thought vaguely. And the chilling voice spoke once more, " Sleep." And she thought she'd obey the voice and quickly fell into a deep slumber.  
  
Well, to tell ya the truth that wasn't as bad as I thought it'd be. ::shrugs:: I hope ya like! 


	4. Chapter 4

Okie dokie. Next Chappie here:  
  
The Genius, The Witch and The Bodyguard  
  
Anne Marie heard a dull buzzing above her head. She slowly opened her eyes.  
  
The next thing she saw scrambled her brains even more.  
  
She was in a small square room, all white a spotless. And the light buzzing she heard was a lamp overhead. She squinted around the room.  
  
I Where am I? What happened? Okay, analyze the situation. I'm in a small room-/I  
  
She tried to sit up but found herself tied to chair.  
  
I tied to a chair. Yup, that's means only one thing: My life sucks. /I  
  
"Hello!? Anyone here!? I'm kind of-um-tied to a chair here! A little help would be nice!!!"  
  
She jumped as she heard a chilling voice from behind her.  
  
"No need to shout Miss Davis. Your perfectly safe, if you cooperate."  
  
"Cooperate? What do you mean cooperate? Where am I and who are you!?"  
  
"You, Miss Davis, are in Fowl Manor. And I," the boy from the alley stepped before her," am Artemis Fowl."  
  
The smartest answer she had popped out of her mouth:  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Artemis laughed," Well, seems your not too smart so let me explain. You are one of the few witches left in Europe and you were the closest to me. I need your powers to help me pull off one of my biggest heist yet."  
  
Anne Marie started laughing, Ihard/I.  
  
Artemis scowled," What, may I ask, is so funny?"  
  
"Hahahahaha-you-think-I'm-hahahahaha-a-hahaha-WITCH?"  
  
She continued laughing for a while.  
  
Artemis suddenly saw what happened. She was a witch, she just didn't have powers. Her ancestors were so long ago the magical gene had been washed out. He became furious. How could he overlook something as important as that? He walked out of the room slamming the door.  
  
Anne Marie stopped laughing.  
  
"Hey! HEY! You can't leave me here!!!"  
  
She slammed her foot into the ground and asked politely," Could I at least have some crackers?"  
  
-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+- +-+-+  
  
Artemis stormed into the room furiously. He walked over to the intercom and yelled into it," Butler! Juliet! Computer room! Now!"  
  
Artemis was too mad to speak in complete sentences. He paced around the room waiting for the two of them to come. Juliet came first.  
  
"Um, yes Artemis?"  
  
"Where is Butler?"  
  
"He's coming."  
  
Butler entered looking reluctant.  
  
"You called Artemis?"  
  
"How!? How could we over look the fact that the girl's powers were dormant?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"The girl has no idea of her past. Or her powers! She's absolutely useless!"  
  
Juliet took a small step forward," Calm down Artemis. It's no big deal, all we have to do is find another witch -"  
  
"No! We cannot! The nearest witch was her! The next one would be in Rome! And we can't take the girl back, she'll tell her orphanage."  
  
Butler spoke next," We could find her a family, bribe her to keep her mouth shut by telling her we'll get her adopted. I'm sure she'll take the offer. And in the meantime we can just relax for a while. You need to unwind Artemis."  
  
Artemis stopped pacing and plopped down on the couch, he was starting to get a migraine.  
  
" We'll do what Butler said. I guess I do need to unwind."  
  
Juliet and Butler nodded and exited the room speaking quietly.  
  
"I think Artemis is working too hard. He's seemed so tense these last few weeks."  
  
Butler nodded and replied," I think he needs someone around, someone his age. To talk to and relate to, he's been with people older than him too long. Even if he is a genius, he needs the immaturity of a teenager. That's why I suggested this girl stayed. She just might be the answer we're looking for."  
  
Juliet nodded," Shall I prepare a room for her?"  
  
"Yes, make sure to give her a laptop too."  
  
Juliet nodded and walked up the stairs to the bedrooms.  
  
----+---------------+------------+---------+--------------+-------------+--- ------+---------------+-  
  
Anne Marie really mad. She started shouting very loudly.  
  
"EXCUSE ME!? But this is against the law!!! You can't keep me in here with NO FOOD OR WATER!!! LET ME BOUT/B!"  
  
The door opened and she went off," You know this against the law right? I just might go to the authorities and report this. In fact, I think I will. Just to spite you! Because you have really made me mad!"  
  
Butler waltzed in and untied the girl gently and politely said," Excuse Artemis, he hasn't been in a very good mood. I hope your inconvenience will be made up when we offer you our hospitality."  
  
Anne Marie gaped at the man," Uhhhhhh.sure."  
  
Butler smiled," Great. Please follow me."  
  
Anne Marie followed obediently. 


	5. Chapter 5

Here's more. Sorry for the long wait. And to everyone. Thank you for the compliments and the constructive criticism. Seems I'm doing somewhat okay. That's cool. Anyways, enough of my babbling on with the story!  
  
Chapter Five  
  
Anne Marie had to jog to keep up with the long strides this man took. And before she could stop herself, she was nervously rambling again," You know that's it is really illegal to hold me prisoner in there? I mean, what's wrong with you people? Especially accusing me of being a witch? Man, that was messed up. And that Artemis kid? Yeah, I suggest some serious therapy-"  
  
"We have," replied Butler," Tried all the best therapists money can find. They just can't get through, Artemis has too much fun messing with their heads."  
  
There was silence after this until," Well that explains the whole leave-me- in-the-white-room-to-rot-or-die-of-starvation thing."  
  
Butler stopped at a room and asked," Do you come from American descent?"  
  
Anne Marie was taken aback by the question," Uh.I did live there for a couple years before I moved back to the orphanage."  
  
Butler nodded and said," I thought so. Here is your room," and left her there.  
  
IOh, gee. Thanks mister for being polite./I  
  
Anne Marie walked into the room and gasped," Oh my god."  
  
The room was magnificent, at least for her. It looked like the fancy hotels she'd seen on the television. Anne Marie smiled and said to herself," Maybe it won't be so bad being hostage to this particular guy."  
  
-----------------------------------+---------------------------------+------ ----------------------------  
  
Juliet knocked on the office door and entered when she heard," Come in."  
  
Artemis was sitting at his computer working, again.  
  
"Artemis, didn't we tell you-"  
  
"I'm sorry Juliet. I can't, I'm afraid. Too much work to be done."  
  
Juliet frowned then walked away. A few minutes later Artemis heard another person enter and he said," I'm sorry. But work is too-"  
  
But he stopped mid-sentence as he saw the witch standing there looking very scared.  
  
"Oh," said the witch," um.the nice girl who works for you told me to.uh, get aquainted with you."  
  
Artemis said nothing, but did stand up and try to open the door. Nothing.  
  
He banged on the door and said," Juliet! Juliet! Let me out! Why are you doing this to me? Juliet? Juliet?"  
  
Anne Marie found this kind of funny and started giggling but quickly stopped as Artemis rounded on her.  
  
"And what, pray tell, is so funny?"  
  
Anne Marie took a deep breath and said defiantly," That you're so bad your employees have to get you to communicate with people by locking you up with them in your computer office."  
  
Artemis scowled at the girl and said," That is not the reason."  
  
"Whatever you say buddy."  
  
Artemis sighed in defeat. He'd have to put up with her. So he decided to break down the rules for her.  
  
"There are rules in my office witch-"  
  
"Anne Marie."  
  
"Excuse me," replied Artemis.  
  
"You called me 'witch'. I just wanted you to know, that I Ido/I have a name Arty."  
  
Artemis felt his nerves getting put through the ultimate test. He took a deep cleansing breath. It helped, it helped a lot.  
  
"Of course.Anne. First rule: Do not. I repeat, Do not call me by any nicknames such as-"  
  
"Arty?"  
  
Another breath," Yes. Arty. Rule #2: Do not disturb me during my work. Rule #3: Do not talk to me, pester me or touch me. I think that's it. Is that all clear Miss Davis?"  
  
Anne Marie stared at him in disbelief. Who did this guy think he was? The freakin boss of her? No way was she going to stand around taking orders from the most snobbiest guy she'd ever met.  
  
"Excuse me, Artemis. But what am I supposed to do? Sit in a corner curled up in a ball? No way. The whole reason that nice girl out there put me in here was-" she walked over to his computer station and put her hand on the plug," because I, unlike you, are normal. And I, unlike you, will be teaching a snobby brat like yourself to be a real 16 year old guy!" And with that she tugged on the plug and it popped out of the outlet. All the computer screens went black.  
  
Artemis stood there shocked for two seconds before," How dare you! How dare you do that! Do you know how much research you just lost?"  
  
Anne Marie took no concern," Awww, so sad, too bad. Now off to get you dressed."  
  
Artemis was already irritated when he snarled," I am dressed. In case you're blind."  
  
Anne Marie walked over to him and grabbed him by the arm, she had a surprisingly strong grip, and started dragging him towards the room, Juliet had pointed out, that was his.  
  
"I know you're dressed but there is no way a guy your age would actually wear that type of stuff. Honestly, I don't know why no one has ever told you this before, but your fashion sense sucks."  
  
This was followed by silence due to the fact Artemis couldn't believe this was happening.  
  
--------------------------+---------------------------------------+--------- ----------------------------  
  
Artemis emerged from his closet looking very disgruntled. He was wearing the most casual of his clothes, even they were nice, and Anne Marie smiled.  
  
"There we go. You look somewhat normal. We'll have to get you some cool casual clothes tomorrow."  
  
Artemis looked to her from the mirror," What is going to happen tomorrow?"  
  
Anne Marie replied non-chalantly," Just going to the mall."  
  
Artemis' eyes widened in fear. He'd always hated large shopping places such as that.  
  
Anne Marie smiled and replied," Or you could always stay here sitting on your prissy little butt and wait for me to come back with the clothes II/I choose."  
  
Artemis mentally debated the pros and cons of each and decided, it would be best to accompany the girl. He didn't know what sort of stunt she might pull. So he replied to her he would accompany her, and she replied," Good choice Smarty Arty."  
  
+=+=+=+=+=+=  
  
Hope this was long enough. Anyways. Buh-bye peoples. 


End file.
